Cross Country
by Julia Kochanek
Summary: Arya, 15, and Gendry, 17, are going cross country to New York, but almost halfway there, Gendry and Arya realize that they might have feelings for each other. AU, Lemons/ Smut, Arya/Gendry
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: On My Mind**

**ARYA**

After her father died Arya ran away. She ran because she couldn't go into the foster system, or live with her godfather's family like Her older sister, Sansa. Arya knew what she had to do; she had to find her mother and her brothers. Before he died Arya's father, Ned, had taken her and her sister from New York City to Los Angeles, leaving be hind their mother, their older brother, Rob, and their two little brothers, Bran and Rickon. Arya missed then terribly, so she was determined to find them no matter what. For a while a family friend, Yoren, helped her and several other boys get from LA to New Mexico, but he, and most of the other boys, had been arrested, however Arya along with another other boy had escaped the police, and were now on their way to NYC.

Arya and Gendry, who was simply called "The Bull" when they were traveling in the big group, because the back of his jacket had a big picture of a bull on it. Gendry and Arya trusted each other that was why they traveled together, apart from continence. They had become close when he figured out that she was a girl pretending to be a boy. At the beginning she thought that she could get away with it, but because she was fifteen years old and would turn sixteen soon, her more womanly features had begun to display themselves more prominently than before. When she had first been discovered she tried to deny it, but she had known, looking in a mirror, that she could no longer pass for a boy.

Arya still wore boys cloths, because they were much easier to steal, and even if she couldn't pass for a boy all the time, perverts might mistake her for a one and leave her alone, 'unless of course they were the little boy loving kind,' she thought cynically to herself. She didn't voice this aloud because she knew that if Gendry realized this, he would freak out and make her wear girls cloths. She didn't understand why he cared about things like that, he was always so protective of her, he wouldn't let her go anywhere alone, and he was always making sure she was okay, it got so annoying sometimes, but it was also nice to know that she had someone looking out for her. She blushed when she thought that, and bewildered she looked around to see if anyone noticed, they didn't, because she was alone in her room. What was wrong with her? Why had she done that? She was only thinking about Gendry, why was the thought of Gendry making her blush? Just then a knock came from the adjoining door between her and Gendry's rooms. Before she opened the door she quickly smoothed out her hair and took some deep breaths hoping beyond hope that she wasn't still blushing. She opened the door blinking when the afternoon sunlight hit her face. There stood Gendry, as she expected, with sunlight, from the window, hitting his back making him glow. 'Oh my fucking god,' she thought, 'he's fucking glowing am I going crazy?' she took a deep breath and gestured for him to enter.

**GENDRY **

Gendry was older than Arya, but somehow they didn't notice an age gap. He was seventeen years old, and almost two an a half years older than her, but she seemed so much more mature than fifteen, except when she was being stubborn, which was almost all the time, but whenever she forgot to put up her protective barrier, they had some pretty great conversations. She was so different than any of the other girls that Gendry had interacted with, she didn't care about how she acted in front of anyone and she would genuinely laugh when he told jokes, or more often punch him for telling such bad jokes and he liked that about her. He liked that she didn't care how messy her hair got, and that she didn't mind eating McDonnell's because it was the cheapest thing around. Truth be told Gendry liked a lot about Arya, more than how she acted; he thought she had the most beautiful grey eyes, and he liked that the corners of her mouth were always turned down, even when she was asleep, not that he watched her when she was sleeping, but sometimes on the buses she would fall asleep on his shoulder and he would look at her peaceful expression, if a frown could be called peaceful. He liked how she looked in her oversized tee shirts, and one thing he couldn't keep off his mind, how she looked out of her oversized tee shirts. It had only happened once, and it was an accident, it was a few weeks earlier, and she was changing in her room, and he opened the adjoining door between his and hers. Stunned for moment he just stood there starring until she yelled at him and told him to "close the door you fucking idiot, and quit staring at my tits!" he has quickly turned around and closed the door, but the sight of her topless had never really left his mind.

He had been in his motel room watching TV when he started zoning out and thinking about his life, because yes he did that sometimes, and then he started thinking about Arya, and how grown up she was under those boys cloths, and before he knew it Gendry has quite the hard on. 'Shit!' he thought 'what am I doing this is Arya,' but the more he thought about her the more painful his dick got, finally he unzipped his pants and got it out of his system, or so he thought, because as soon as he got comfortable again, he started thinking about her tits. Gendry then got up and walked outside to her room and knocked.

When she opened the door Gendry looked at her, in a white tee shirt and camo shorts that she had stolen from a GAP Kids in a strip mall somewhere between Texas and Oklahoma, she looked, fucking hot, he didn't know why, but something about the way only shoulders touched the huge tee shirt made him want to rip it off her and see what was underneath. When she gestured for him to enter he did obligingly and sat down on her bed.

**ARYA**

She stood there staring at Gendry sitting exactly where she had been only moments before. He gently patted the spot next to him asking her to sit down, and she did, hoping, again, that she didn't blush. Looking at Gendry there, she half wanted to beat the shit out of him, and half wanted to fuck him, the thing that worried her was that she was unsure of which she would do. She sat down beside him, and looked into his blue eyes, and then quickly looked away, knowing her cheeks were turning red again. 'Fuck, how does he do this to me?' she thought angrily. She suddenly got up and looked down at him,

"Why are you here?"

"What's your problem, why shouldn't I be here?" he responded just as angrily, they really both had very short tempers.

"Because it's my fucking room that's why!"

"Well fuck you Arya, if you don't want me in here then I'll just fuck off now." he made as if to go to the door, but Arya caught his hand. He turned around and stared at her in surprise, she was surprised herself. She hadn't had much experience with boys other than this kid who's dad was a butcher in New York, but he got in huge trouble for fighting this fuckface, and well she never saw him again, so her recourses for knowledge on that subject were few and far between, and when Gendry put his lips to hers she wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she went with what she had learned from that butcher's boy and opened her mouth to except his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I have changed the ages from 13 and 16 to 15 and 17 almost 18. I originally made it so young because i thought that changing the ages too much would ruin the characters, but I think that the person who left the comment about the ages was right so I changed them. Also I have decided I don't want Hot Pie, so yeah! Enjoy and PLEASE PLEASE comment it is very helpful! **

Chapter 2: My Wildest Dreams

**GENDRY**

He was surprised that she knew what to expect from his kiss, he assumed she had no experience whatsoever, but as he accepted that he was wrong, he deepened the kiss. Moving one hand from her face to her Lower back, he pulled her closer to him, which she allowed. Kissing her felt like a relief, like taking a breath of air after being underwater. All he wanted to do was touch her all over, and his greedy hands began to fulfill his wish; he began by moving both hands to her waist and pulling her even closer to him, he them moved one hand underneath her shirt and up her back. 'Was this really happening?' he thought to himself in awe 'with Arya? God! I never would have believed this would happen, even in my wildest dreams!' Acting upon that thought he became a bit more daring and he pinched her bra clasp between his thumb and forefinger until it opened and sprung away from her chest.

**ARYA**

She was surprised that this was happening, Gendry was kissing her, and he just took her bra off! I never would have dreamed this could happen, but still she quickly removed the bra from underneath her tee shirt, and was met with one if his hands reaching for one of her breasts. Breaking their kiss he took her breast in his hand and gave it a squeeze. She met his gaze and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She wanted him to kiss her again, but he looked back at her chest through her tee shirt. She knew he wanted to see her topless so she obliged, slowly lifting her white tee shirt up, past her waist, then waiting, and continuing to lift it over her head. She sucked in a deep breath and looked at Gendry's face to gauge his reaction to her still developing body.

**GENDRY**

Beautiful. That's all he could think as he looked at her breasts. They were still small, but he knew they were still developing. 'Shit,' he thought, 'she's only fifteen, what do I think I'm doing? I can't fuck her, can I?' He decided that he couldn't do it; she was still only a kid and probably still a virgin. He tried to make himself push her off, but he just couldn't focus on stopping with her nipples in front of his eyes. His hormones too control and he forgot about ever stopping. He grabbed in if her breasts in in hand and took the other one in his mouth, sucking and licking it, enjoying the sensation and absolutely loving the moans that came from deep within Arya's throat. He chuckled to himself and moved to her other breast. Sucking on, and slightly biting, the hard purple nub. Arya squeaked with surprise and pleasure. He knew she wanted more, and so did he, so moved his free hand down to the wet patch in her underwear and started to massage the area lightly while sucking harder on her tit. He would have continued to finger her if she hadn't moved her hand to block his from entering her. He brick away from her and met her gaze, he was surprised to see that she looked a bit afraid,

"What's wrong, did I hurt you?" He asked genuinely concerned, in some countries what they were doing could be considered rape, and he didn't want to even think about that.

"No I'm fine nothing's wrong, just can we slow down? I've never gone this far before" she blushed and Gendry knew how much she must have hated saying those words allowed. So he nodded and immediately grabbed her face with both his hands and went back to kissing her, sometimes nipping her lip, or sucking on her tongue, but never attempting more than massaging her breasts.

**ARYA**

She was so tired that the last thing she remembered from the night before was kissing Gendry, and then nothing until the morning when she woke up, practically naked next to him in her bed. 'Fuck' she though, 'we really did that' she was very confused because she had never thought that she liked Gendry like that but evidently their bodies had disagreed and well what had happened hadn't exactly been terrible, but still she was worried that it had been a mistake, what would happen if Gendry wanted to be in a relationship with her, or worse what if he regretted it? She pushed those thoughts from her head and got up, grabbed her tee shirt from the floor and put it on, she looked at Gendry; she didn't know weather she should let him sleep or if she should get him up. She decided on the latter and woke him up by standing on the bed and kicking his ass until he rolled onto his back, and looked up at her.

"Awhh what the hell Arya?" Gendry said groggily

"You weren't up and I was bored"

"You kicked my arse, Jesus fuck woman!"

"Don't take the lords name in vain dipshit!" She said kicking him again, this time he grabbed her food and yanked, pulling her off balance causing her to fall on the bed landing on her back, he quickly rolled on top of her, practically crushing her

"Jesus!" She gasped

"Don't take the lords name in vain remember?" He said then rolled off her and flipped her over smacking her ass and as he did so, she let out a little yelp, he then squeezed her ass and began massaging it, she squirmed a bit and rolled over to meet his gaze, she leaned so close to his face and blew a raspberry at him, then she sat up and told him to pack his shit together because they needed to leave the motel by 5 pm.

They needed to leave Texas by Tuesday because they had been in one position far too long, Arya knew that if they did not leave soon the police, or CPS would find them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been a while since I've updated, I have had a lot of things to do. Also I'm going back to school soon, so my chapters might take longer, or might be shorter. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think, and sorry if my grammar/ punctuation sucks I'm really bad at that kind of stuff! Okay that's all enjoy!**

Chapter 3: On The Road

**GENDRY**

They left the motel later that night, much later than she had wanted because both she and Gendry had fallen back asleep in their separate rooms. Although it was summer there was still some bite to nighttime air and both of them clutched at the top of their sweatshirts desperately to keep the cold out. They were buying tickets at the Longview Greyhound bus station, the silence if that place was cut by Gendry's sudden dismay,

"Fuck!" Muttered Gendry under his breath

"What is it" Arya asked with no real concern in her tone, she had been acting distracted ever since the other night.

"These tickets are $43.20, all together, that means we only have..." he did some quick arithmetic in his head "$170 left give or take, I haven't been counting the pennies and dimes collecting in the bottom of your backpack." He said these last words with a meaningful tone as he eyed her bag suspiciously.

"Hey I've just been putting the spare change there for safe keeping! Nothing more! Don't you dare give me that look Gendry! I swear I'll punch it clean off your face!" He was sure she would too, so he dropped the subject, fully intending to bring it up later. Once he bought the tickets he and Arya sat down and waited for the bus to come. It was only taking them as far as Shreveport, Louisiana, but that was a big enough city to get the people looking for them off their backs for the time being. He hoped that their bus ride would go smoothly, it was only an hour and 20 minutes, or so said the tickets, but still, being trapped in a confined space with strangers made him nervous, because at this point he didn't know who he could trust aside from Arya.

**ARYA**

When the bus came Arya couldn't wait to get going. Staying so long in one place was dangerous for them, and sitting alone with Gendry, not talking, for half an hour in a smelly bust station had grown old, fast. The bus was at least heated, and the seats were ten times more comfortable than the bench they had been on. When the bus pulled in, the driver eyed Arya suspiciously before letting her on, they had per chased her a child's ticket, hoping her small stature would still let pass as boy. They took their seats to Arya's relief, staying up so late two nights in a row was hard on her, which pissed her off because she wasn't a fucking kid! But she knew she would want to sleep on the bus, she only hoped that she could sleep, with all the tension between her and Gendry at the moment. Every time they looked at each other she would blush and turn away. She couldn't understand why she was acting so silly; they had only made out right? But if truth be told, they jumped into things very fast, it was a moment heated by adolescent hormones, she kept telling herself this, but still when she thought of him her stomach flipped.

**GENDRY**

'Shit' thought Gendry looking at what would have been is shoulder if Arya's head hadn't been there. She had fallen asleep about 15 minutes after he realized how awkward the bus ride was going to be. Now 45 minutes into the ride, Arya lay slumped on his shoulder, with her hand resting on his. He knew that she didn't mean to sleep on him in such an... adorable way, 'adorable?' He thought to himself, he had never called a girl adorable in his life, and he never would have called Arya Stark adorable, but now that he thought about it looking at her, she was adorable in her own way. Turning slightly red, Gendry looked out the window to see the red and yellow taillights of cars passing them on the highway. He was very confused about what had happened between them, was it only a hormone driven longing for affection, which neither of them had,had in so long, or was it something more? Luckily without her usual chorus of "I'm bored's" and "let's talk about something's" he had time to think this through. He realized that she was the only person he knew, absolutely, he could trust, and because of that he thought maybe it had allowed him to somehow to see her in such away that his feeling for her changed into something more. Gendry didn't regret hooking up with her, because his feelings for her hadn't gone away after they did that. That's what was different from the other girls he'd gotten with, he still wanted to kiss Arya, he still wanted to hold her. This was so unlike him that it freaked him out a bit, but he thought maybe this was somehow a good thing.

**ARYA**

When they arrived at the bus station in Shreveport, it was very dark. Gendry woke Arya by disentangling himself from her; she blushed when she realized how she moved onto him in her sleep. 'Maybe it's my sub conscience telling me how I really feel?' She said to herself turning beat red at the thought.

Once they got to the motel they found out that there weren't any two rooms available, but there was a two single bedroom left if they wanted it. Before she could say anything Gendry accepted, took the keys and started walking to the room leaving her standing there with her bag and a dumbfounded expression on her face. But Arya quickly pulled herself together and followed after him still very confused.

When they entered the room Arya was quick to choose the bed closest to the window, she had always wanted the window bed, but Sansa always threw a fit if she didn't get thighs her way, so now Arya was taking advantage of the situation. She quickly threw her bag on the bed, took her sweatshirt off, grabbed her pajamas, and ran into the bathroom to change. When she came back Gendry had already fallen asleep...shirtless, she flushed and looked away. 'Was he doing this on purpose to tease her or was she making a bigger deal out of this than she should?' Her thoughts were interrupted because when Gendry turned in his sleep, it startled Arya so much that she thought she was going to have a heart attack. 'What am I so jumpy about?' She thought to herself, 'it's not a big deal! Yes he's totally...' No she couldn't say it even to herself, so with that she promptly but her cloths away got in bed and tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She stayed up tossing and turning because all she could see when se closed her eyes, was Gendry's stupid face, and his hands, and his chest, and him kissing her that night. When she finally did fall asleep she was out like a rock.

**GENDRY**

In the morning Gendry woke around 7:30 and wanted to turn over and sleep, but when he rolled over on his other side he caught a glimpse of Arya sleeping peacefully, for once her frown, which was even present when she slept on the bus, was gone. She lay sprawled, her covers kicked to the ground with her hair all around her, and one hand behind her head clutching the pillow, and the other resting gently on her stomach palm down. In truth she looked a mess, but Gendry saw more than that, he saw her guard down, the same way it was when he had kissed her, he saw her innocence for once, and most of all he saw her beauty, that was sometime clouded due to her demeanor and her ever-present scowl. Seeing her like this made Gendry feel lucky to see her like this, and maybe turned him on a bit too, but it also made him think that he couldn't rush things with her, no matter what she did, he just hoped that he could keep himself in check.


End file.
